


I'm the White and You're the Fang: Deleted Scene

by Hell Spitter (BurstEdge)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/Hell%20Spitter
Summary: This was due to reading something on FanFiction, namely "I'm The White and You're The Fang" by Commander Eggnog. If you've read the story before and have seen the updated chapter, then... well, let's just take a look, shall we.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was due to reading something on FanFiction, namely "I'm The White and You're The Fang" by Commander Eggnog. If you've read the story before and have seen the updated chapter, then... well, let's just take a look, shall we.

What happened to Ilia, she could never forget. Adam harshly pushed her onto the ground, pulled her pants off and forcibly inserted himself in her. The pain and humiliation was unlike anything she had felt before, and it did not appear like it would end. Each thrust provoked a pained yelp from the girl, and it only increased further. Tears began to spill out as she was continuously violated by the insurrectionist, who didn't appear like he would stop anytime soon.

But that's when things got worse. She was flipped onto her back with her legs propped up on his shoulders, putting her in a mating press position. Adam grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed hard, causing Ilia to yell in pain as she was being violated in two places. The more time she was mounted, the more the shame grew. She had been saving it for someone special, someone she could trust, and he had to take it all away from her. All because of a missed report.

Adam soon pulled out of her, much to her surprise and relief... which was quickly diminished when she grabbed both sides of her head and speared himself into her mouth, right down to her throat. If Ilia didn't feel like throwing up before, she sure felt like it now. It was sick, having the inside of her mouth being treated in such a way. Of course, she was well aware that this was not the first time Adam had done this, and she was not the first. Any of the female members of the White Fang who had reported to him are usually absent throughout the night, but when they reappear the next day, they are usually withdrawn and silent. Ilia just happened to be another one of his victims.

So much for saving herself for someone special.

**Author's Note:**

> Say what you like about this, but the idea has been nagging at the back of my mind for a while. Just know it was really hard to make it look... somewhat realistic.


End file.
